Forgotten Memories
by Muchina And Company
Summary: It all started with one word. XIV... We spent so much time with each other... Those were the days I most cherished... The sea salt ice cream. The clock tower. Her and Axel... They're what gave my life meaning. And now... I just wanted to see her, to talk to her. She was such a good person, and made me feel like I had a heart. And now she's gone... (Xion's death)


**Author's Note: This scene really made me sad, as Xion had become my favorite character, and I had begun to ship RokuShi. **

**So I basically watched both my favorite character and my OTP die. **

**Such an Attack On Titan moment for me.**

**(ANNIE WHY YOU RUIN PETRAXLEVI?!)**

**Oh and a note, I might not write much more since somebody (Not gonna say who did) left an angry review and resorted to personal attacks to get their point across, thus swaying me to delete another story of mine.**

**Anyway, I'll stop ranting now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I never will. **

**I also don't own the song Silent Voice. **

Xion fell to the ground on her knees.

Roxas put a hand on his forehead as he stumbled towards her.

"Who are you... Again? It's weird... I feel like I'm forgetting something important..." He muttered.

Xion closed her eyes as her head drooped.

"You'll be... Better off now... Roxas..." She whispered before she fell to her side.

Roxas caught the girl in his arms.

"Did I... Do this to you...?" Asked Roxas.

"No... It was my choice... To go away now. Better that, than to do nothing... And let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back... to be with him. Roxas..." Xion whispered.

Suddenly, the world around the two faded away into a white drift of snow, small white flakes falling from the grey sky and swirling around them.

The entire atmosphere felt stone cold.

**_On that night, everything was silent. _**

**_Snow falls down ever so silently. _**

**_I extended my hands. _**

**_Snow touches my hand and melts in a short, transient life. _**

"I need you... To do me a favor."

_**Snow piles up without a noise. **_

_**You gather it with a smile. **_

"All those hearts I captured... Kingdom Hearts... Set them free."

_**How am I supposed to respond when you can no longer hear anything? **_

"Kingdom Hearts…?"

_**Please tell me if you are in pain. **_

_**Tell me if you are lonely. **_

"Free them…?"

_**I'll travel any distance,**_

_**Just to find you.**_

"It's too late... For me to undo my mistakes..."

_**Please, I beg of you, don't leave me alone **_

_**Weren't you the one who said we shared a soul?**_

"But you can't let Xemnas... Have Kingdom Hearts. You can't..."

_As the snow grows taller, you gradually wither. _

_But the only thing I can do is hold you in my arms. _

"Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad... I got to meet you..."

The blizzard around them parted a little to reveal the clock tower in the distance, striking as midday dawned.

"Oh... And of course, Axel, too. You two are my best friends..."

_**Please, just one more time, let me hear your voice. **_

_**Say my name. **_

"Never forget... Roxas..."

She reached up with her hand to caressed his cheek.

_**From your dead, empty eyes a single tear falls down your cheek. **_

_**In this world all movement has stopped. **_

_**Except for the pure white snow that falls on the ground. **_

"That's the truth..."

**_Your body is becoming cold. _**

**_Your voice will no longer make a sound. _**

**_We can no longer become one now that your gone. _**

**_Listen to my voice and smile once again!_**

**_My tears have dried up, I can no longer warm you with them. _**

**_Please God, if you could take my voice, and give it to her..._**

**_I'd rather be silent than empty!_**

**_If I am to be alone in this world without you by my side..._**

**_With you... _**

Her hand slowly fell away from his face, her eyes closing.

Roxas's eyes widened.

"Xion! Don't go! I... I..." His voice wavered as he grabbed her hand.

"I... I love you." He whispered.

_**But you cannot hear those words. The end of our world is approaching. **_

_**It doesn't matter if I scream at the top of my lungs, **_

_**You and your voice will never return to me.**_

Roxas held Xion's limp and crystallizing body in his arms and threw his head back.

"AHHHH!"

_**Please snow, please continue to fall and don't stop. **_

_**And take me to the other side where she is. **_

Xion faded into fragments of memory and light.

The two components she was made of.

_**Let my body wither with my sad and empty voice!**_

_**All that left even a trace of her being there, was a pink and yellow Thalassa Shell. **_

_**Let it all be... **_

Roxas picked up the object, closing his hand around it.

"Xion..."

_**Painted white...**_

**Author's note:**

**Muchina: *sitting in Emo corner* Rest in piece Xion. **

**Wait she's coming back in Kingdom Hearts III?!**

**HOLY CRAP *victory dance***

**YESSSSSSS...**

**...**

**I'm totally sane. **

**Andre: No you ain't. **

**Muchina: ...SHHHHHHHH**

**Damian: Be careful she's caught a case of Fangirlitis. **

**Andre: Wait why are we both here? I don't care about a sad backstory game and you don't even know Days exists. **

**Damian: No clue... And did you say Dayz? Like that survival game?**

**Andre: ... *facepalms***


End file.
